Mortis
by Lana Mare
Summary: Death comes to those who enter... Well death comes to some carecters in the story...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the Twilight series

**AN: I do not own the Twilight series. The only thing I own in this story is Daisy, the girl in the story.**

James POV

We – Laurent, Victoria and, I – were headed to the Pacific coast. I thought that it would be best because we would have an easy escape should trouble arise.

Just outside of Seattle, Laurent was thirsty, as was I. So, we decided to hunt. Victoria went for the bar, there were loads of drunken men that would gladly follow her out of the bar and out of the city without asking any questions. Next Laurent left, I do not know where. I decided to head to the outskirts of the city, where I would be left alone while I fed.

I longed for the next time I could track a human. Though I preferred humans that were guarded by a vampire because it added to the challenge. But for now, I would have to make do with what I can do.

I did not see anyone and was about to head back to the city when I caught the scent of someone in the street. Quickly, I ran behind the human to see where it was and if I should "play with my food" or not.

The human was a girl, and she looked lost. She was dressed in clothes thicker then what anyone from these parts would were. That was good, it meant that she was a tourist and that no one would miss her for a while if she suddenly "disappeared." She also looked to be around 17 or 18 years old, so that meant that her parents were probably not going to notice her death for at least a few weeks. Seeing this, I decided to as Laurent put it, "play with my food."

I ran past the girl, but not close enough to her for her to feel my tailwind. But I did rustle the bushes, which was my goal.

The girls heard the bushes and stopped walking. She turned to see if anyone was there. Once seeing that no one was there, she kept walking as if nothing happened. Well then, she might not be easily frightened. So I ran past her again, this time close enough for her to feel my tailwind. I also whispered "Mortis" into her ear. Mortis or Mortia is Latin and it means death.

She shivered a little; this was a good sign for me. Yet again I ran past the girl, but this time, I ran around the corner so I could walk back at a human pace and pretend to help her.

"Excuse me!" she yelled when she saw me. I turned to her as if I did not notice her before and smiled a warm smile. She ran up to me and asked, "Do you know where downtown Seattle is? I need to check into a hotel."

"Yah," I said, "in fact I was just headed there, would you like to come with me? My name is James by the way." Yes I used casual conversation, not something I would usually do.

She looked happy. "Thank you and I am Daisy," she replied.

I lead her a bit towards Seattle, but when I was sure that her focus was on me and not our route, I led her to a dark alley, I know, I need some new things. But I was not finished scaring her yet, not that I was scaring her before.

Once Daisy was led a good distance into the alley, I ran out as fast as my feet could carry me.

Daisy looked around stunned, and when her brain finally caught up, she started to run out of the alley. I was not having that, so I ran in front of her.

Yet again, Daisy looked surprised, and now she also looked scared, this thought put a smile on my face.

I started to back her up into the wall. Daisy's brain seemed to not be in that much shock because she could still speak clearly.

"What are you?" She asked. I only smiled wider. The adrenaline in Daisy's system was more than most humans I hunt, yet she was able to think clearly and work through the fear as if she was not afraid. Interesting, I had not seen anything like this before.

This was going a little to slow for me, so I flung her into a wall.

Daisy's POV (starting at the beginning of the story.)

I was lost. Yep that just about summed it up. I was utterly and hopelessly lost. O came to Seattle looking for an apartment, but I had no idea where I was going.

I was walking down some street, hoping that I would find someone who would tell me how to get to downtown Seattle.

All of a sudden the bushes next to the sidewalk rustled and I stopped walking to see if someone was there. It made no sense to me, we had a full moon, so it was dark, and there was no wind, so if no one was there, why did the bushes rustle?

I quickly dismissed it and started walking again. Two seconds later, I felt wind on **ONE** side of my body, only one, and I heard someone whisper "Mortis." I had no idea, but those action movies always have someone whisper something in your ear when someone is about to kill you.

I was starting to get freaked out, but I just kept walking. Soon I saw someone else on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me!" I yelled out to him. He turned his head to me and smiled, so I ran up to him. "Do you know where downtown Seattle is? I need to check into a hotel," I said once I reached him.

"Yah, he said, "I was just headed there, would you like to come with me? My name is James by the way." Wow, he is probably one of those people that makes friend easily so he is less formal.

He started walking and I followed him. But after a few minutes, my attention was only on him and not our route.

Suddenly, James disappeared, I was shocked, and how was I supposed to find my way now. And how did James move so fast?

I turned around so that I could get out of the alley I was in, but James just appeared in front of me, now I was scared, what was he?

James smiled and walked towards me, I backed up. I also asked, "What are you?" surprised that my voice was normal.

James just smiled more, and kept backing me up.

The next thing I know, I get flung into a wall and feel a razor sharp pain in my neck. Then I blacked out, but I would never wake up again.

James' POV

Once Daisy hit the wall, I ran up to her and held her arms down so she would not struggle. It would not get anywhere, but when your prey struggles it gets annoying. Then I but her.

Daisy's blood was amongst the sweetest I ever had. It was rich, warm, and juicy. It was thick and rich, and it quenched my thirst remarkably well.

As I _**SLOWLY**_ drained Daisy, the burning in the back of my throat dwindled down.

Once I was finished drinking Daisy, I took care of the body, and met up with Victoria and Laurent outside of town.

After a few minutes, we heard what would sound like thunder to a human's ears, but we know that it was a vampire baseball game.

Wanting to play we altered our course, not knowing what would happen after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I just did that, it's horrible," I said

**AN: I do not own the Twilight series**

**I also thought that I would stop at the first chapter, but I decided to be nice because so many people read my story.**

**This is Victoria's story in Seattle, before Twilight.**

We were running to the East coast, thinking it wiser incase we ran into trouble. Just outside of Seattle, Laurent said that he was thirsty, quiet frankly, so was I.

James said that it would be best if we hunted now, so I turned around and headed for the bar, it is really easy to get a sober man to follow a female vampire anywhere, a drunken man stands no chance. James went to the less populated area of Seattle, and Laurent just went off.

The bar was not far from where I was, by human standards. So, I walked at a human pace.

The bar was called Tom's Bar and Grill but it was only a bar.

When I opened the door, a few men looked at me, they then elbowed there friends and pointed at me. Well this would be easy. I then walked in, the men – both sober and not – were staring right at me, mouth's open.

All of a sudden, this drunken idiot stands up and says, "hey there beautiful, you mind if I come to your house tonight?"

His friends then started laughing. Boys will be boys, but at least I now knew who I would have follow me out of here.

I walked to the bar and sat down next to the idiot who made the outburst.

"Actually, I do not mind," I replied with a seductive purr. A few of his friends looked at me like I was crazy.

I got up and walked to the door, the man followed me out, whilst being cheered on by his friends.

When I got outside, I waited for him to follow me. He eventually caught up and said, "I did not catch your name. I am Frank."

"Victoria," I replied. This was getting annoying. Why did the Volturi make us keep being a vampire s secret from the human world? But then yet again, it made humans more afraid of us when they found out what we were because they start to think that they are going insane. It got to be funny to watch!

I started walking in no direction in particular, just to make him think that we were going to my apartment. After a few minutes, I ked him to a dark alley. **(AN I really need to get some original ideas; I keep using the already overused dark alley scene.)**

Once we reached the end of the dark alley, I turned so that I could pin him against the fence at the end.

He was too preoccupied with looking at my face to notice anything.

Holding his arms next to him so he would not struggle, I but him. If a human was struggling, it would not match our strength at all, but it got annoying.

He tasted pretty good for a human with alcohol in him. Still warm, thick, juicy, and thirst quenching. But because he had so much alcohol in him, it was not really the best.

Once I was finished, I took care of Franks body, and went around the city a little, bit. I knew that James would like to mess with his prey a little bit because he missed the hunt. But Laurent should be done by now.

Laurent joined our coven last, and did not like to "play with his food" as he called it.

I found Laurent five minutes later walking to our meeting place.

About ten minutes later, James met up with us.

As we headed back on our journey, we heard what would be thunder to any humans ears, but we knew it was a vampire baseball game.

"Do you think they will let us play?" Laurent asked.

I thought s bit before saying, "I would like to play also. Why do we not see if they will let us."

James agreed and we altered out course. We had a baseball game to go to and we might just play in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** **I do not own the Twilight Series, just person that is killed.**

**This by the way is Laurent's POV**

Laurent's POV

We thought that it would be better if we went to the east coast, you know, because we would have a better chance at escape in case trouble came. When we were around Seattle I was thirsty, and so James thought we should hunt now.

James went somewhere near the outskirts of Seattle, and of course Victoria went to the bar, it was easier for her to get prey that way. I went to see if I could find anyone wandering around, I did not like to mess with my prey.

I quickly found a girl wandering around, she looked lost.

Soon she saw me and came over. "Hey, have you seen someone who looks just like me? Her name is Daisy, she is my twin," she said. **(AN She is talking about the girl that James killed. But she does not know that her sister will meet the same fate as she will.)**

She might have had a sister, but I decided that she would do anyway.

"Yah I did actually. I thought for a moment that you were her. Why do I not show you to where I saw her?" I asked.

She nodded and started following me. This was almost too easy. I started to walk in no direction in particular, somewhere towards the less populated part of Seattle I think.

After a few minutes, the silence started to get on the girl's nerves so she tried small talk.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

"I was here with some friends," I answered truthfully, - James and Victoria were mostly friends, I do not even think I want to stay in their coven – then I continued, "we are from Ontario Canada."

"That is a long way from here. Why did you come?" some people were too curious for there own good. But I could not tell her the truth yet, there were still too many people around and if I told her she would run screaming and I would have to kill her. So I chose my words carefully.

"My friends and I thought hat it would be safer." Well I managed to tell her why exactly without telling her too much.

The Volturi were after Victoria, and they knew we were in Ontario. I do not know what she did, James did not even know about it. All he knew was that one day Victoria asked if we could go to the Pacific coast to be safe.

This was getting really boring for me, but there were still too many people near us to do anything. And unless I wanted to kill two people – which I would not be able to finish – I would have to kill the girl when no one was around.

That made me think that maybe I could do it in a deserted and dark alley, but that was to cliché, a vampire killing someone in an alley. I did not want to revisit the memory of why I was a vampire. A twenty year old vampire also. That was not long ago by vampire terms.

Soon there was no one around us though, so I could get to work. But just in case, I lead the girl a little farther away from the population.

"I wonder what Daisy was doing out here?" asked the girl.

I did not respond, I just turned on her, which forced her to go backwards.

Once I backed the girl up into a tree I knew I had her cornered, and she realized it also.

"OMG! What are you?" said the girl.

I just smiled evilly and said, "Your worst nightmare." Then I bit her.

The girl tasted good, definitely better then my last meal, much better. Her blood was sweat, so very sweet, rich, thick but not too thick, warm and juicy. I quenched my thirst well.

Because her blood tasted so good, it made me drink her faster. When I finished the girl, I was sad that there was not any more, though out of appetite, not thirst.

I disposed of the body and started heading back. I met Victoria along the way and we walked together.

James caught up quickly with a smile on his face, so I knew that he scared his victim first and had fun doing so also.

Once we started running, we heard the sound of a vampiric baseball game we also knew that it would sound like thunder to a human. We altered our course to play.

Because we had James with us, we knew that we would most likely be playing. James had a way with people – both vampire and human – so there was little chance we would be declined of our request.

I still was a bit sad that the girl did not last longer. I doubted that I would find anyone who tasted so good. The only better blood that I tasted was that of my singer, who I killed about ten years ago. If I tried, I could still remember the way my singer's blood tasted, and I could remember how well it sedated my thirst.

We quickly came to where the vampires were playing baseball. They looked like they were trying to keep quiet or something.

Before we were in hearing range, I could have sworn that I saw one of the vampires look up at us. When the others saw him, they too looked up at us.

When James entered the field, he stood back for me to take the role of leader of the coven, we usually did this for show, to try and fool any vampire that came across us. It could be very helpful actually.


End file.
